36 Years
by Chase15T
Summary: A team is investigating the disappearance of aircraft and ships alike from almost four decades before. My idea came from a game you may know if you know it review and this is my first story so don't break me to bad cya. I posted from my tablet so it will be diffrent once I fix my lap top I'll fix it enjoy.


Horror Story

36 Years Jake & Ella's team are supposed to investigate the wreckage of the Cargo Ship and the crash of the Boeing 777. The accidents happened within the same day December 5, 1980. We were not able to locate their position. There were theories that extraterrestrials took the two behemoths but we wanted to solve it and we located the island in December 5, 2016 exactly 36 years from the crashes. The island was never documented. It has never been found, but we did. The island was beautiful ; like a rain forest but there was a scar in the mountain side and a small valley was formed on the other side of the scar. We were low on fuel so had to turn back. We planned to return that afternoon after we readied the crew.  
We left for our journey at 6:45pm and when we got to the island we unloaded the helicopter and set up base camp. The generator was loud but supplied the power our tents and equipment needed. The helicopter left to bring us the rest of our food and equipment the next morning. The first night was strange hearing noises we have never heard before. Tim our "guard" has been staying up most of the night taking turns with Keith to watch the camp. The other two members of Jake & Ella's team, John the climber, slept in his yellow tent. Alexis, the nurse of the group, slept in her blue tent. That night was terrifying, but they never saw anything. They heard things in the forest like branches breaking and screeches from the dark.  
The next morning they woke up and ate a small meal waiting for the helicopter to show, but it never did. It was now noon, and they discovered that they can't contact anyone off of the island. But they are picking up a signal from the mountain or at least around it. So they left a signal on repeat to tell the helicopter that they're moving to the base of the mountain. The journey was long and slow. They had a lot to carry and the terrain was dense. They got to the base of the mountain and set up camp. By the time that was complete it was almost 7pm. They had about an hour and a half of light left, so they went to explore around their camp. They did not find much. A couple of signs that there could have been human life but no proof and old burn mark on a rock like there was a fire. And a couple scrapes on trees but both could be from nature. They went back to their camp and made a small meal rationing the food not knowing when the helicopter will return.  
The next morning was ok they did not hear a thing in the night. Which by the looks of it made Tim even more on edge. When we asked if he saw anything during his watch he told us no but said it nervously. Whatever had him on edge seemed to be serious so we dropped the subject. We then decided to go see if we could find a signal on top of the mountain. It was steep and the rocks were slippery after the morning dew. Keith had lost his footing on one of the outcroppings. John had tried to help but by the time they got to the side of the outcropping Keith had already fallen 30 feet to the bottom. It was clear to see that there was a bone sticking out of his leg and his arm was folded in a weird way. The rocks were loose and there was no way for even John the elite climber could have gotten to him. Then they heard the screech. It sounded like the noise from the first night. Tim, Keith's best friend, was yelling for him to get up and crawl to the rock face which would not happen. Keith was out cold.  
They waited an hour to see if Keith would wake. They felt useless that they could not get to their friend; he fell down the steepest part of the mountain. That's when the screeching started again this time closer. That's when the group saw this figure come out of the forest closer to Keith. The group shouted and tried to throw rocks but did not want to hit their hurt friend. The figure walked closer and grabbed Keith by the foot and pulled him towards the forest leaving a blood trail the whole way. The figure looked horrible; it was covered in blood and dirt, what little clothes it wore were tattered. The group were speechless. They just watched their friend get drug away by a person they did not know or saw signs of being on this island. They did not know what to do until Ella said they should try to find the signal to get help. They started to head up the mountain but would not make it by nightfall. They were watching their surrounding to see if they could see movement. That's when Jake tripped over something and sprained his ankle. He yelled in pain and looked at what he tripped over. It was a skull and the body was half buried. He backed away in disgust. They looked at the body when John saw an old piece of paper that he picked up and opened. It was weathered but he saw a list of the passengers that were on the plane that crashed in 1980. The list had red circles and A black line that crossed some of the names off. Ella asked the group," What do you think the circles and lines mean?" They did not know but decided to bring it with them. When they were about half way up they found a flat grassy spot and decided to stay there for the night.  
The third night was the worst for as soon as they stopped they heard the screeches and the screams of the strange figure or figures. It sounded like they were everywhere. They started a fire to add a sense of security, but the noises kept them up. Alexis fell asleep first and the others, all but Tim, went to bed. Tim could not; he has seen them the last two nights and did not want another to come close. That's when he heard a branch snap behind him. He turned to see nothing. He got a flashlight to see what it was. He made it to the tree line when there was a screech from behind him. John awoke from the noise, but when he opened his eyes he saw the most foul thing. It was the creature from before but now he had a human arm in his hands. The arm had bite marks taken out of it. John was terrified and started to yell. He was cut off by the large arm coming down and making contact with his head. Ella and Jake jumped to their feet and grabbed Alexis to run up the rest of the mountain. They turn in time to see Tim run the other way into the trees. The three kept running until they were to the spot they could only guess is the scar in the mountain. Jake pulled his backpack off to get the radio to try to call for help. While Jake was doing this Ella and Alexis were staring at the front of a Boeing 777 that Jake is oblivious to.  
Tim is as scared as he has ever been in his life so he ran as fast as he could through the trees. He found his way to a clearing and saw these buildings in the distance and there were people walking by them. He started yelling to them and ran even faster. He was about one hundred feet out when he saw what they looked like. They were just like that figure and now there are fifty of them. Tim had no time to act they were all around him, his training in the military did not help him theses beings did not act like anything he has ever seen. They were powered by hunger and anger they jumped at him and it took everything he had just to not get touched. That how ever did not last long they had him surrounded and all he could was try to fight back, but they used a large stick to break his leg. He was forced to the ground from the pain which did not last long when a rock was smashed into the top of his head.  
The three on the mountain side heard the screams, It came from the direction Tim had ran. They started to panic so they ran to the front of the plane hoping to find shelter and a place to hide. The plane was covered in ivy and the cockpit was buried in the ground. Looks like after it hit the side of the mountain it slide down the cliff and nosed dived in this little clearing. There was blood on the windshield which was shattered. They had no clue where the rest of the plane went but they have a guess what happened to the survivors. The signal they were getting from the other side of the island is even stronger now but they still had no clue who set it off or what it is. It just so happens the only way to get to it is through the thickest part of the island and they don't know if those things are in there either. Just then they hear a loud bang from the top of the plane, they back away and wait to see what it was but they don't hear anything for a while. That's when they saw this figure walk in which looks like they might be wearing a old flight attendant uniform. She stares at them and lets out a loud screech. Jake does not hesitate he charged and tackled the thin lady while dragging Alexis and Ella with him. They ran out of the front of the plane but saw nothing but those figures they slowly backed but to the tree line. When Jake told Alexis to take his bag and Ella to the signal. Ella was terrified but asked Jake what is he doing. He just looked her and told her to go.  
The two girls turned and went through the dense brush they could not see two feet in front of them but they kept pushing. There were loud screeches from behind them but from what they could tell none of them followed them. Ella was sobbing over if Jake got out but Alexis was unsure what to say. So Alexis just kept dragging Ella along that's when they heard the screams of pain from behind them it was faint but they still heard it. Ella broke down right there she knew it was Jake she was so upset that she could do nothing to help him. Alexis had to stop and turn around to stare her friend in the eyes. She said would he want you to quit he just sacrificed everything to let you live now we have to try to get help. They continued through the forest until they started to hear the ocean. They saw light coming through the trees so they sped up Ella ran in front of Alexis and burst through the thick forest. Alexis came through a second later and was able to grab onto the side of a tree to slow herself down. Ella on the hand was not so lucky she had run right off the side of a cliff and landed on the wreckage of the old cargo ship. She never let out a sound but after the seventy foot fall Alexis doubted she would survive. But she had to check they have been best friends for nine years when they started working together in Brazil. Alexis was sliding down a steep slope which ended on the beach. She ran to her friend landed it was the worst thing she have ever seen being a doctor or on her expeditions. The worst of it all was seeing her best friend's chest rising and falling which means she is still feeling the pain. She started to cry leaning over her friends mangled body asking how did she survive and why. The only response she had was the screams and screeches behind her.  
She turns to be face to face with a man that looks to be in his late forty's. He was covered in blood and dirt and smelled rancid. She tried asking him why they are trying to kill them, but was silenced by a screech from the thing that used to be a man. She turned in fear and ran into the open door on the boat and slammed it shut. She turned to see nothing but darkness she then felt around until she found a wall and followed it. She then found a door and opened it the hinges squeaked making a noise that made the hair on the back of her neck even higher than it was before. The new room had candles all over it and in the center was a man kneeling down. She walked up to him noticing it was Jake was happy and then sad thinking of Ella. But then she saw his eyes they were no longer his that's when he stood up and screeched. She screamed for help but when she turned around the door was shut. She turned back to watch Jake leap at her and tackle her to the ground and start to bite at her throat. She could only gorgle in pain as she took in her last breath. No one will know what happened for at least 36 years.

So hi guys and girls this is my first go at a story. I wrote this in my english class so I thought why not see if you guys like it.  
So it was ment to be a horror story and I hope you enjoy leave me a review and tell me how it was ok cya. 


End file.
